Serena: The Legend of Giratina
by SkittlesForTheWorld
Summary: Serena was a good trainer, but never thought she'd have to save Gary. Team Galactic has reformed, and is trying to raise Giratina. The International Police backs her, but something is off about Brandon. Can she save Gary and the world? OCs Welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**Original Characters Wanted! Please state your name, background, whether you're in the International Police, Team Galactic, or just a trainer. Please have your team and movesets.**

* * *

><p>"Serena!" Professor Rowan yelled from downstairs. "The new Pokemon just came in. Maybe you and Infernape can help calm them down."<p>

"Sure!" I yelled back, grabbing Infernape's Pokeball and taking one last look in the mirror. My bangs stuck out of the bottom of my black hat with a purple Pokeball, which was over my straight black hair that fell to my back. I wore a pair of black shorts with a purple tank under a black and white sports jacket. I clipped six Pokeballs to my black belt.

When I walked downstairs, I saw Professor Rowan standing over three Pokeballs, all holding Sinnoh Starters. He stared carefully at the three Pokemon, his old eyes crinkled in wonder. His white hair was still there, even with his age and he even had a bit of a beard. He never not wore his lab coat.

"I wonder who will get these three." Professor Rowan said as he released the Chimchar, Turtwig, and Piplup from within as I released my fire/fighting monkey from its Pokeball.

"Well, seeing the three you gave to them last year went on to bigger and better things, we better hope it happens again." I chuckled, thinking of Dawn, Paul and Barry. I had actually received my Pokemon from Professor Rowan seven years ago, and decided to stay under him and study as an apprentice. I never gave up being a trainer, however, and routinely participated in tournaments to keep my skills up.

Professor Rowan nodded. "Have you heard from any of them recently?" He asked as Infernape and the three starters mingled. I unclipped Togepi's Pokeball from my belt, letting him play with them too.

"No," I said, shaking my head. It actually bothered me that I hadn't heard from them recently. "None of them were at the Jubilife Tournament."

Rowan hummphed, sitting down in a chair, and gesturing for me to sit on the couch next to him. I obliged, and he turned on the television, something we've done more out of habit anymore. Surprisingly, instead of one of the Poke Soaps that was on at this hour. An older gentlemen was standing in front of the Eterna City Museum.

"In other news, Team Galactic has managed to steal thousands upon thousands of dollars' worth of jewels from the Eterna City Museum. No one has been able to trace where-" Rowan shut it off, cursing loudly.

"The International Police better hurry up, or else I'm just going to send you out there after them." Rowan said, half meaning it and half-jokingly. "You'd probably get it done faster than them."

I chuckled, "Like Gary would even let me. He's completely okay with me staying here and studying."

Rowan nodded. "Isn't that the truth, it's almost like he thinks you're going to throw yourself in every single situation where-"

Infernape leaped in front of the baby Pokemon as the doors slammed open. Togepi jumped into my arms, burying his head into my shoulder as an old man with pink hair strode in, guarded by two Galactic Grunts. I quickly tossed a Pokeball from my belt to Professor Rowan with my other hand, and grabbed onto another one on my belt.

"Why hello, Professor Rowan!" The man said, walking closer towards the two of us. Infernape bared his fangs and hissed as he approached. "Professor, I'd like you to call off your Infernape."

"It's not mine," Professor Rowan said. "It's hers, so if you want it to stop, ask her."

The man sighed, rolling his eyes. "Fine, girlie, call off your Infernape, and we'll consider going easier on Gary."

"Infernape, guide the starters behind me." I asked of him. After he finished, he stood next to me, watching. Togepi stared at the man, watching him carefully. "What do you mean," I asked, trying to keep the butterflies in my stomach become apparent in my voice. "You'll consider going easier on Gary?"

The man laughed. "That's right, we intercepted her message." He said, my hands balling into fists to try to keep my composure.

"What message?" Rowan asked, stealing a glance at me as tears already fogged my vision.

"Well, let us get formalities out of the way. I am Charon, Cyrus's right hand man when it comes to science and Pokemon. I am here for your research on Pokemon evolution, and for the girl."

"You won't get me." I spat, enlarging the Pokeball in my other hand, and sending out my Luxray. "Now tell me, what do you mean about a message?"

"That's right!" Charon said, digging within his pockets. "This was intercepted by us from a Pidgeot. The stupid Pokemon was carrying its Pokeball, and the message addressed to you." He said, throwing both the Pokeball and the message at me. Infernape caught both as I let Togepi down on the ground.

"Quite the quantity of Pokemon you've got there, girly." Charon remarked as I opened the message. "I hope you realize you're not taking them with you where you're going."

Infernape growled and stood in front of me as I read the note, Professor Rowan moving closer to me on my left.

_Serena-_

_ If this gets to you before I talk to you, my mission has failed. I want you to know that I love you, and DO NOT come after me. Stay with Professor Rowan, and try to stay safe. You're a tough trainer, but stay away from Team Galactic._

_ Love, Gary_

"Stay safe, Serena! Don't come after me, Serena!" Charon mimicked, the two Grunts behind him chuckling. "His Pidgeot was intercepted a day after we caught him. He's currently at one of our Headquarters, waiting to be interrogated. And since his lovely note gave us the location of his beloved, we decided to pay you a visit. Especially since you're with the professor."

It was hard to breathe. I had met Gary a little over two years ago when Professor Rowan offered to take me over to Kanto to catch some new Pokemon, and meet the Professor Oak. Promptly upon meeting Oak, I was offered a National Dex.

Gary had found me three hours later, sleeping on the coach with a book over my face instead of listening to Rowan and Oak talk about the viruses on computers and the new versions of the Pokedex.

"Hey, want to ditch this joint and go find somewhere to eat? I'm starved." Gary had said, offering me a hand after shaking me awake. I stared at him with one eye opened. His spiky brown hair fell into his eyes, and his muscles clearly showed through his black polo tee shirt.

"Sure," I managed to stutter out as I popped up, narrowly missing hitting Gary on the head.

I ended up staying in Kanto longer than either Professor Rowan or I had expected, and mainly because of the Pokedex (Gary liked to say it was because I didn't want to leave him). During the day we'd travel throughout the region, battling with either eachother, other people, or just exploring.

Little by little, we had both fallen in love with each other, and we frequently traveled between the two regions to be with the other one. About a year ago, Team Galactic had begun to rise up again, and Gary tried to help everyone being harmed, limiting the amount of time we could spend with each other.

"I'll give you two options, Charon." I said, stepping forward, my voice wavering. "You can either battle me and get your ass kicked, and leave. Or leave on your own. Your choice."

Charon smirked. "I'll let the two of them decide your fate," He said, gesturing to the two Grunts behind him. "I don't battle with petty girls. However, I'd like us to move out of the Lab, I don't want my precious documents ruined."

'You mean my precious documents," Rowan said as he piped up. The Grunts had backed out already, with Charon standing next to them. I looked at my Pokemon. "Luxray, come with me. Infernape, stay with the baby Pokemon and protect them and Togepi." I said as they obeyed. I unclipped a Pokeball from my belt as I walked outside to meet them.

"Two versus two?" Grunt One asked, tossing out a Golbat while the other tossed out an Arbok.

I nodded. "Works for me," I said as Luxray jumped into the battle. I tossed my other Pokeball, and my Gallade popped out next to Luxray.

Gallade quickly used Psycho Cut on my command, severely weakening the foe's Arbok. Arbok slammed into Gallade, but Luxray used Bite, causing it to faint. Golbat used Wing Attack, which weakened Gallade greatly, but combined Psychic and Thunderbolt knocked the Golbat out.

"There," I said as I returned Gallade and kept Luxray out. "Charon, scram. I've beaten you fair and square."

Luxray growled, adding force to my words as Charon backed up. "Fine, young lady, I will. But don't be surprised if we meet again, because I've got strong feelings that we will." He said, backing up and running towards the forest.

Professor Rowan was at my side before I knew it. I could hear him repeating my name, but I couldn't focus. I dropped to my knees, the tears rolling off my face faster than I could cry.

* * *

><p>"Serena, some people are coming to see you in an hour." Professor Rowan yelled at my door. I didn't want to hear it as I laid on my bed the next morning. I somehow ended up there, and sometime that day, Professor Oak had tried to talk to me, but ultimately gave up when I wouldn't respond.<p>

"Get up or I'll send Piplup in and spray you awake." Rowan threatened through the door.

"I'm up!" I yelled, my voice raw and hoarse. I stood up and stretched, making my way to the mirror. I brushed my hair out and put on basic make up while trying to fix the fact my eyes were blood shot red.

As the doorbell rang, I quickly threw on a pair of grey cargo pants, putting the Pokeballs in my pocket, but releasing Togepi. I threw on my jacket and walked downstairs.

"Serena," Professor Rowan said as I found myself face to face with two men. One, had shaggy blond hair that fell into his blue eyes that seemed about my age. He wore an outfit of black and white, something similar to what I've seen Gary wear. The other was a middle aged man with dark brown hair and wore a brown trench coat. "These two are from the International Police, Looker and Brandon Birch."

"How do you do, Serena?" Looker asked as we sat down on the couch. Togepi jumped into my arms, sitting and watching everyone.

I ignored Looker's question. "Do you have any leads to Gary?" I asked, hoping for the best. The two shared a look.

"No," Brandon said. "We haven't. That ties in to what we wanted to ask you today."

"What do you want to ask?" I asked the two, looking between them. Looker was studying me, but looked towards Brandon when I caught him.

"Brandon, you should explain yourself."

Brandon nodded. "I'm Brandon Birch, the son of Professor Birch. When Team Magma and Team Aqua came through Hoenn they almost managed to change the world to benefit them."

"Yeah, I remember that."

"Well, Looker here approached me to go Undercover and stop them, which I did. The International Police have a reputation, and whenever the baddies see or hear about them they run like hell."

"So, you two want me to go undercover?"

Brandon nodded. "From what I've heard from Professor Oak and from what you've just said, I can already tell you're an impeccable trainer. If Looker or I sneak around, well, you saw what happened to Blue."

I took a minute to process this. "Was Gary apart of the whole Undercover thing with Team Rocket?" I asked, knowing the answer already, but wanted to be sure.

Brandon nodded. "Yes, he was. He quit afterwards, saying that it's too dangerous for the people he loves."

"What do you say, Serena? It'll give you incredible resources to finding Gary, The only downside is you'll have to wear black and white so other operatives can recognize you." Brandon asked, leaning towards her. "It'll make it quicker to save Gary." He said with a sweet smile. I could tell he wanted her to do this. And I wasn't sure whether that was a good or bad thing.

He said, picking up a black backpack with white strings. "Serena, what do you say? You don't have to stick with it after Team Galactic is wiped out. We need you to do this, do it for Gary."

"For Gary." I said as I took the bag from Brandon. "Fine, I'll do this for Gary."

* * *

><p>I sighed as I looked into the mirror. I wore a white tank top that stopped at my midsection and switched to black tank top. Underneath I wore a black skirt and a pair of black knee high boots. I had bicep bands of black and white, and wore black and white gloves. I sighed as I emptied everything in her bag into the new one Brandon gave her and picked up the headset. I put it over her head after I realized the one I was holding right now was similar to the one I had seen Gary wearing the first time I'd met him.<p>

And I've seen it more than once.

Gary, I thought to myself. I'm doing this for Gary.


	2. Chapter 2

Brandon low whistled as I walked back into the room. Rolling my eyes, I sat down in the couch across from them.

"Pipe it," I said, looking between the two. "What's the plan? Surely you thought farther than just getting me to join."

"Well," Brandon said while still looking at me, winking. "We still have some things we need to tell you."

"And that is?"

"One, you need this coin." Brandon said, tossing me a golden coin the size of a quarter. I examined it closely and found that it had a cursive I on one side and a P on the other. "Only operatives can hold these. After a while it'll most likely tattoo itself onto your palm, but if not it'll be always in your pocket. You can tell operatives by that."

"Secondly, they're going to come after you." Looker said plainly.

"Gary's pretty important, and they'd definitely want leverage over him." Brandon finished, cutting Looker off completely. Looker raised his eyebrows as I looked between the two, confused. It felt like they weren't telling me everything, which bothered me. Togepi must have felt the same way, because he came closer to me, grapping my hand between both of his.

There was a knock on the door, which after a moment of hesitation, Looker got up to get it. It gave me a better chance to look at Brandon as he reached for a Pokeball in his black cargo pants. He seemed about six feet tall, and his eyes were a shade of dark blue. He wore a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, following the code of black and white.

"I need to see Professor Rowan." A voice said from the door, sounding upset but almost demanding. Looker looked back at me, and I stood up. Togepi sat on the couch, waiting for me to come back.

"Come on in. I'll run and get the Professor." I said, standing up.

I walked outside to where the Professor and Infernape were watching the baby Pokemon play. "Professor," I said while I leaned against the fence. "A girl's here to see you. She sounded like something was bothering her."

"Did you see who it was?" He asked, following me back into the lab. I shook my head as I entered the living room once again.

The girl stood next to Togepi and was petting it affectionately. Her black hair fell to her back, and was like a Murkrow's feather. Her bangs fell into her eyes on her left side, and she moved to push them back. She reminded me of a princess, with delicate facial features and obvious beauty which she covered up with a pair of blue skinny jeans with a hole ripped into the left knee and a baggy black shirt with gold writing.

"Athena!" Professor Rowan exclaimed, moving to give the girl a hug as I sat on the edge of the couch. Brandon smiled at me softly, something that bothered me. But I shook it off, turning my attention to Athena. I figured it was just something better left unsaid.

"Professor, I've got bad news to bring." Athena started, glaring at Brandon and Looker. "Those two dimwits wouldn't believe that anything is wrong, but I haven't heard from Barry for about three weeks. Shadow knows something's wrong too, and I didn't know where else to turn. I'm positive it's got something to do with Team Galactic."

Professor Rowan was silent, and I could see a mask of worry on his face. "Have any of you heard from Dawn or Paul?" My stomach dropped, realizing that Gary most likely wasn't the only one missing.

I shook my head as Athena answered. "No, I haven't heard from them either." She turned to me, "You're in the International Police, you've got to believe me."

I smiled. "I do believe you. My boyfriend's been kidnapped by them too, and seeing as he's a DexHolder, it'd make sense that Barry, and maybe even Paul and Dawn have gone missing. Looker, Brandon, can't you look into this too?" I asked in the sweetest voice I could muster, trying to work the puppy dogs on Looker.

Looker sighed. "Yeah," He said as he stood up. "I'll get on that. Brandon, you decide with Serena what your guy's next move is." He walked out the door, bidding everyone goodbye.

Brandon stood up, reaching into his black satchel and handed me a map. "The hideout we know about is in Eterna City. You may want to head up there, maybe you can find something on the both of them." He said as his hand lingered. "I'll meet you up there if I find anything more." He promised, giving a soft smile. "Good luck."

I nodded. "Thanks." I said as I watched him walk out the door. I turned to Professor Rowan. "I'm heading to Eterna City. I'll call you if I get any word."

Professor Rowan nodded. "If you must, I won't stop you. Gary didn't want you to." He reminded me, making the feeling of dread that has been threatening to bubble over come back. I didn't want to think about going behind Gary's back to do this, but something in all this mess bothered me. I felt as though there was something everyone was keeping from me.

"I'll come with you." Athena said from where she sat on the couch. "You can't go alone. If they have managed to get four Dex Holders, either their boss is powerful or they have sheer numbers on their side."

"No." I said, recalling Infernape to his Pokeball. Togepi reached up to be picked up, so I did. "Stay here with the Professor, it's safer for you."

Athena moved to block the door as she stared me down with her silvery eyes with a hue of purple in them. I raised my eyebrow as we both reached for our Pokeballs.

"Girls!" Professor Rowan yelled at the two of us. We took our eyes off each other and each took a step back. "This is ridiculous. Serena, I know how you feel about people helping you, but Athena's right. They got Gary for sure, and he's an amazing trainer."

I sighed and closed my eyes. "Fine." I said, "but you can't be alone, Professor."

He nodded. "I'll be fine. I'll go to Kanto for the time being and help Professor Oak over there. Be safe you two." He said, handing me the Pokeball to Gary's Pidgeot. "I healed him. It'd probably be best if you took him.

I nodded as I walked out the door, with Athena hesitating for a moment. A few seconds later, I heard her footsteps following me.

* * *

><p>"You're kidding me." Athena said as the two of us stared up at Team Galactic's Eterna City Building. "They painted it bright purple, put a life like model of the planet Saturn on top, and the International Police weren't even sure if this was the Headquarters?" She glanced over at me. "Sorry," She said, realizing that I was an operative.<p>

"No big." I replied as I climbed over the fence. "Not like I even care. I'm just in it till I find Gary."

"Are you sure?" Athena asked as she followed, her Umbreon, Shadow was following her closely at her heels. "Barry had a coin similar to the one you hold."

"Hmm." Was all I answered, I actually did want to ask the girl what she knew about the International Police and Barry. However, we had walked into the Headquarters, and I'm pretty sure at the mention of the International Police, everything would be jeopardized.

"We'd like to see someone about joining Team Galactic." Athena said as she gave a sideways look to me. I stood there patiently, my arms crossed.

The Team Galactic woman looked between the two of us. "Sorry miss, but you're too young. However, your older sister could join if she pleases." She said, staring straight at me. I bit my lip, nervousness flooding my body. If we couldn't pull this off, we'd be where Gary was.

And I wasn't letting that happen.

"I would love to. This world is incomplete and corrupt," I said, striding towards the front desk, "However, my sister needs to come with me. My mother has asked me to babysit, and besides when she's old enough she wants to join."

Athena looked behind at me and raised her eyebrows as I stared straight at the woman, daring her to tell me no. "Alright," the woman said, going back to work and staring at the computer. "Third door on your left, sweeties."

"Thank you." Athena said, turning to open the door as I grabbed a Pokeball from my belt. We walked through, quietly closing it behind me.

"Nice job." She said as we walked down. "Third door on the left?" She asked, as we looked down the long hallway. The walls were a grey lavender, and had multiple doors on both sides. At end there was one door at the end of the hall, grander than all the others.

"Let's just keep going straight till we hit that door." I advised, striding forward as I let out my Luxray. Shadow and Luxray walked behind us, watching our backs. The hallway was short, and surprisingly no one came out of their little rooms to pay a visit to us two.

Athena and I stopped in front of the door. It was made of a golden like material, but I highly doubted it was real gold. In purple paint, a giant cursive J was etched into the door. I reached up to open the door, but hesitated.

Athena reached over and pulled the knob down and pushed the door forward. It swung open as we both walked into the room.

It was large with bookcases filling three fourths of the wall space. The back wall was pure window, with a tall woman with pink hair standing, looking out of it.

"Hello, Serena." The woman said as she turned towards me. Luxray jumped in front of me, poised to pounce at the Purugly that laid at her feet. "We've been expecting you to search us out." She appraised Athena, and chuckled. "And you bring a fifteen year old with you. We assumed you'd be smarter after managing to thwart us at the Lab."

"What have you done with Gary?" I asked as I watched her. Something wasn't right, she was just waiting for me to show up this whole time.

"Oh you know, tortured him till we figured out where you were. Nothing new." She said with a smug smile. The woman took this hesitation to her advantage, "Purugly, attack, use Slam!"

"Luxray, thunderbolt!" I countered, reacting quickly enough for him to charge up and slam the Purguly before it hit it with Slam. Luxray used thunderbolt once again, managing to weaken the Purugly. However, the woman held up her hand.

"Stop." She said as she recalled her Pokemon. "I'm not here to fight you. No, Cyrus wants the honor of destroying you. Of course, Charon will most likely kill you if he sees you again, but that's a small matter." She tossed me a book as she smirked. "Good luck getting out!" She called as she let out a Honchcrow, broke the window and lit a match. Athena quickly recalled Shadow as the lit hit a bookshelf, spreading closer and closer to us.

"Serena, we've got to go." She said as she grabbed my arm. She pulled me out the door, while I thought about what the woman had said. The smoke stung my lungs and my eyes as I recalled Luxray and ran out the building with Athena in front of me.

* * *

><p>"Hmmph." Rowan said as Athena showed him the book. It was written in a strange language, something that I have never seen before. "You need to search out Meiko. She'd know what it said."<p>

Athena nodded. "Will do." She replied as she shut it off. I sat in the chair, my arms crossed as I stared off into space. Athena bid me goodnight as she made her way to her room in the Pokemon Center.

Tomorrow we'd search out Meiko, I decided as I moved to lay on the couch. I stared up at the ceiling, counting the tiles like I used to do when I was younger and scared about my next move was.

Some things just never change.

I felt like I was being used. The woman today was just playing with me, wanting to get the book that she threw, which I couldn't even read. She contradicted everything Brandon and Looker had told me. The two had told me they were after me because of Gary, but the woman said they were after Gary because of me.

I didn't know what to believe. Athena also said that Barry was in the International Police, which wouldn't have made sense on why Brandon and Looker acted as though they didn't care about what was happening with him.

I just hoped that all I was supposed to do was to rescue Gary and get out of Sinnoh. But I felt as though I was just a pawn in a game of chess.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! I plan on using all characters I've received so far, so don't be disheartened if yours isn't there yet. This just was the best stopping point.<br>**


	3. Chapter 3

"5713" Athena read the address off a sheet of paper. She had taken that and the book from me when Togepi insisted on me carrying him. Sometimes I wonder how much the little guy actually knows.

Gary had given his egg to me on my eighteenth birthday, almost five months ago. "Misty had given him to me," Gary said as we sat in Professor Rowan's lab after everyone had left. "I realized you still hadn't added a sixth Pokemon to your team since your Salamance stayed to protect Dragon Valley, and I know it's not a dragon type, but I figured you'd like it."

I smiled as I took the Egg from him. "Thank you." I said as I gave him a kiss on the lips. "It's perfect."

"Besides," He went on. "Togepi tend to be a weaker-"

He stopped talking as I thumped him in the chest. "No, this Togepi will not be weak. He'll have powerful moves from Professor Rowan's library. Besides, Mr. Oak, you of all people should know that even if a Pokemon seems weak, it really can be strong." I replied as I cradled the egg.

Gary smiled. "I figured you of all trainers would be able to raise him to his fullest potential. Who knows? Maybe the little bugger will save us all one day."

Athena knocked on the door as I shook myself out of my thoughts. "Sorry," I apologized as we waited. "I was thinking."

She gave me a smile. "It's fine, I understand." She looked at Togepi. "You know, he could probably evolve if he wanted."

I shrugged. "I know, but I've been waiting until he wants to. Besides, I'd miss having to carry him." I said, chuckling as the door opened wide.

A girl stood, leaning against the doorway with black headphones in. She wore a pair of pink shorts with a white belt, and a pink shirt underneath a black leather jacket. A pair of black boots came up to her mid-calf. "Are you Athena and Serena?" She asked, pushing some of the short brown hair out of her face.

"And you're Meiko?" Athena asked the girl as her hand neared her belt. "Professor Rowan was sure you'd be able to translate the book for us."

Meiko raised her eyebrows as we handed her the leather bound book. She opened the first page and began looking at it. She must have assumed we had something other than what we did, because her eyes widened and she pulled both of us through the door, shutting it behind us.

"Which one of you is Serena?" She asked, offering us both a chair. We sat down as I raised my hand.

"Err, I am." I said as I looked at Athena. "Why?"

She clucked her tongue. "You don't know what this book is, do you?" I shook my head. "This tells the Legend of the legendary Pokemon, Giratina."

"Alright," Athena said as Meiko sat down across from us. I returned Togepi to his Pokeball and set it on the table. "What does it have to do with her? Why did the executive throw it at her?"

"My guess? Team Galactic thinks that either you play a big role in it, or they're just trying to rub it in your face because that's how they plan on bringing down the civilization."

Meiko continued to look through the papers as I sat there silently. The woman had said they were waiting for me, and they were torturing Gary to find my location. "Why me?" I asked quietly, staring down at the table as the tears welled up in my eyes. I reached to open Togepi's Pokeball, and my egg Pokemon popped out and gave me a hug as he sat in my lap.

Meiko shrugged. "Who knows, maybe there is something that they know that we don't." She said as three knocks hit the door. Athena and I both stood up and all three of held Pokeballs in our hands.

"I'll get it." Meiko said as she moved to the door. I shook my head.

"Let me." I walked and opened the door, Togepi at my feet and another Pokeball in my hand. To my surprise, Brandon stood at the door, his hand poised to knock again.

"Professor Rowan said I'd find you here, Serena." He said as he handed me a red rose. I hesitantly accepted it and brought it to my nose to smell. It smelled beautifully, like the gardens we kept for the Grass Pokemon at the lab. I gave it to Togepi, who sat there content playing with it. "Why don't you three come with me to this quaint restaurant? We can talk about plans there."

"Err, sure." I said as I looked back at Athena and Meiko. "You two in?"

"Sure." Athena said as Meiko glared at Brandon. "We'd be down as long as you're buying." She said with a smile as she grabbed her Pokeball that was resting on the table.

"If we must." Meiko said as she grabbed her black leather bag.

* * *

><p>"Interesting." Brandon said as Meiko, Athena and I filled him in. "Looker decided that it's beginning to get too rough for you two, three if Meiko is coming with you since Team Galactic is trying to get leverage over Gary."<p>

"But that's the thing, they're-"

"Serena," Brandon said, cutting me off. "They're trying to mess with your head. Don't believe a word they say."

I wanted to agree, I wanted to believe that Gary was just sitting in a cell somewhere instead of possibly being subjected to torture to try to figure out my location. I sighed as I looked back at Brandon.

"So, there will be three operatives joining you on your little 'team'." Brandon said as he watched me. "I want you guys to be safe, so we've assigned them to you. However, two won't meet you until you hit Veilstone. One will meet you once you reach the Pokemon Center."

"Veilstone?" I asked as he handed me a map of the Town, with a building circled that was on a hill. "What's this?"

"Where we think they have Gary." Brandon replied as he flicked his hair out of his face. "I'll meet you guys over there, I've got other things to deal with at the moment. Stay safe!" He said as he got up and walked out the door.

"Brandon sure is weird." Athena noted as he walked out.

Meiko nodded. "I get an odd vibe from him."

I wanted to say something, but I held it back. I kept thinking about how I most likely knew where Gary was.

Gary told me to stay safe, to stay away from Team Galactic. But I was continually doing the opposite and throwing myself in danger. Nothing was making sense anymore.

"Earth to Serena!" Meiko called as Athena snapped beneath my nose. I jumped backwards in my chair in shock.

"Sorry guys," I said, rubbing my neck. "I was zoning out."

"She does that a lot." Athena told Meiko. "We were wondering, Serena, what's the plan?"

"The plan?" I asked as I looked between the two. "This isn't a good idea, if Gary's being tortured… well, think of the dangers!"

"And I've accepted them. I'm not going to let Barry sit in a cell all day and night. You're possibly my only chance to go save him. You see how Brandon is, they know where Gary is and won't even go after him."

I nodded. "Meiko, you don't have to come with us."

She shrugged. "I do want I want, and I want to help. Team Galactic is onto something that's bad. Besides, this could be living Sinnoh History, and I'm sure you're going to be dealing with a lot of myth and folklore, and I'm here to help."

They both seemed to stare at me with intense eyes. "Fine." I sighed, standing up. "Right now? The plan is to meet up with the one waiting for us in the Pokemon Center, then fly to Veilstone."

"I don't have a flying type."

I tossed Meiko a Pokeball. "You can use Gary's Pidgeot to get there." I said as we walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Athena, Meiko and I walked through the door of Pokemon Center. Shadow was following us, loving the cool night air. Togepi was in his regular place, in my arms where he liked to be. Didn't seem like a hard life, always being carried around wherever we go.<p>

"Are you Serena?" A girl about my age asked, leaning against the wall. She had purple black hair and was about my height, five foot eight. She wore a shoulder less white and purple striped shirt over a black tank top which went with her black beanie and a skirt with two rive belts.

"I am." I said as I let Togepi down. "Did Brandon send you?"

She nodded with a smile as she held out her palm. It had a golden circle with a cursive I in the middle of it in black ink. "It really does sink into your skin…" I muttered amazed. She laughed.

"Yeah, it does. It really sucks though. Everyone wants to know what it means, but you can't really say. Gary was smart enough to always keep his in a bag, so it'd never stain his hand." The girl said as she held out her hand. "I'm Yuki Tomoti, Brandon asked me to accompany you guys to Veilstone since I was the closest of us three."

"I'm Serena," I said pointing to myself as I took her hand. "That's Athena, Meiko, and Togepi." I said as I pointed to everyone respectively. "We were planning on leaving for Veilstone as soon as possible, if you didn't mind."

"Not at all," Yuki said as she let out a Flygon. "I understand your insistence. Time is of the essence."

We touched down in Veilstone about five hours later. Yuki assured us that we could wait until the next morning to meet the other two operatives, so we did.

* * *

><p>The next morning I was the first one up, and waited for the others as I sat by a window of the Pokemon Center. I could vaguely see the building Brandon mentioned in the background. I had decided it probably wasn't safe to not have a Pokemon out, so Luxray was taking a cat nap in the chair next to me. Togepi was sitting on my lap, snoring away.<p>

"What is a beautiful young woman such as yourself doing, looking out the window like it's the last thing you'll ever see?" A boy of about sixteen asked as he slid into the seat next to me. Luxray lifted its head and growled softly.

"I'm contemplating things." I said with a chuckle. "I didn't realize that was my expression." I examined the boy as he nodded. His brown hair was in his eyes as he shook it out. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a white shirt that didn't have sleeves with a black tie when it clicked. "International Police?"

"Maybe." He replied back, his eyebrows raised. He also had an Italian accent, which I found to be pretty sweet. "My name is Tony, what's yours?"

"Serena," I answered back.

He nodded as he showed me his palm. "Where are the rest of you?"

"Sleeping." I replied as he motioned to a girl who was talking to Nurse Joy.

"What Tony?" The girl asked, rolling her eyes. "We're busy. You can't be flirting with everyone. We have a mission!"

He chuckled, "Calm down, Pepper." He said as I examined Pepper. She had a pinkish red hair and wore a pair of blue skinny jeans and a red shirt with a brown scarf which matched the brown boots.

"How'd you get out of having to wear Black and White?" I asked intrigued. She rolled her eyes once again, to me.

"I changed." She said with a shrug. Something crossed over her face. "Are you Serena?" She asked as she examined me. "I'm sorry. Brandon didn't tell us what you looked like."

"It's fine!" I exclaimed as she sat down next to Tony. "Don't worry about it. I didn't have any idea either."

She nodded as she pursed her lips. "What's the plan?"

I looked back out at the building. "When everyone else wakes up, we'll decide. Basically? We'll have to fight our way in and split up most likely. They'll definitely be forcing their attention on me."

"Either way," Tony said patting my shoulder. Pepper rolled her eyes and pretended to gag, "We'll get him out of there. Don't worry about it."

* * *

><p>I stood in front of the Team Galactic Headquarters, staring up at its vastness. Yuki, Meiko and Athena stood next to me, since Tony and Pepper had went in already, trying to distract the guards.<p>

Yuki checked her watch. "It's now or never, Serena. You ready?"

I nodded silently as I recalled Togepi to his Pokeball and clipped it to my belt. "They should have them distracted by now." Athena said as she opened the door and peeked in. She motioned us to follow as she sprinted for the staircase.

I followed after her, glancing over to see Tony and his Kricketune, Violo were surrounded by a group of Team Galactic members, and not one was paying attention to us.

Athena let out Shadow once we reached the corridor. Tony and Pepper had to have done a pretty good job, because there wasn't a Grunt in sight for the while we walked.

"It's so empty." Yuki noted as we made our way down the hall. We all were clutching Pokeballs when I heard a sharp cry.

"What was that?" I asked as I spun around. We were at a fork in the hall which was dimly lit.

Yuki shrugged. "I don't know. Whatever it was, it wasn't human."

Whatever it was screamed again, coming from the right. "It's a Pokemon." I said slowly as I looked down the left. I could see a door that had the word CELLS written in bright red paint.

"Athena, Meiko," I started as I turned towards the right. "Something's going on over here, a Pokemon is hurt. Go with Yuki to where it says Cells and free them, and meet me back here. Alright?"

Yuki shook her head. "Serena, I'm not supposed to leave you."

"Oh well." I said as I turned and sprinted down the hall. No footsteps followed me, so I assumed they wouldn't follow after me.

"Gallade, come on out." I said as I flicked the Pokeball. We had reached a door with a caution sign: DO NOT ENTER it read.

I've given up on listening to people when they're trying to make sure I stay safe, so I ignored it and opened the door. Machines clicked and clacked, and the room was large and dimly lit. Three small Pokemon sat in three different containers, pain showing on their little bodies.

"What's going on, Gallade?" I asked as I surveyed the room. "We need to figure out how to turn these machines off."

"You will do no such thing!" An older voice yelled from the shadows. My body stiffened when I remember what the lady said, Charon wanted me dead.

"Come out, Charon." I said as Gallade and I stood back to back. "Quit being a coward!"

"Fine," Charon said as he appeared in front of me. "Obviously you have a kind heart, leaving your friends to search for Gary while you came to see what the cries were about. How ridiculous. It only leads you into trouble."

"Let the Pokemon go, Charon." I said as Gallade turned around and stood by me, poised to protect. "They haven't done a thing to you."

He laughed. "Do you even know who these three are?" I shook my head. "Mespirit, Azelf, and Uxie. Those three beings keep the harmony in Sinnoh, making sure Diagla or Palkia do not overpower the other."

"Then set them free and let them do their job."

"Silly girl." Charon said, motioning to the Pokemon. "These three have been used to make the red chain needed to summon Diagla and Palkia. Sure, let them go. However, watching them suffer is more amusing to me." He said as he reached into his pocket. He produced a Pokeball and let out a Mismagius. "Shadow Ball, Mismagius."

"Psychic!" I told Gallade, but before he could even concentrate, the Shadow Ball hit him square in the chest, knocking him into the wall and out. I recalled him quickly to his Pokeball and sent out Gyarados. Mismagius moved to use Shadow Ball again, but Gyarados was quicker to land Crunch, severely weakening it.

Mismagius landed the Shadow Ball, but Gyarados knocked it out instantly with Crunch. As Mismagius fell, fainted, I recalled Gyarados. "Let them go." I threatened, hearing the venom in my voice. "You've done what you needed. End their suffering."

Charon turned back to his table. "Maybe I should…" He muttered, lost in his thoughts. "Or maybe not." He said as he picked something up. I didn't have time to react as he threw a sharp object at my head.

"Damn it, Serena!" A voice yelled from across the room, tackling me before the object hit me. I caught myself on my arms as my tackler rolled off me and popped up. "Charon, leave. You're done, you've gotten what you've came for." The voice said, but I could tell he was tired. My head swam as I fought to get my vision back.

The old man nodded. "This won't be the end, Serena. I'll promise you that!" He said as he recalled Mismagius and ran out of the room.

The tackler went to the main machine and pressed a red button. I heard a clicking of machines, and the sounds of hatches opening. He walked over and knelt next to me. "Serena?" He asked, lifting me up into a sitting position. "I'm sorry, but honestly I couldn't figure out anything else to do. You for some, most likely idiotic, reason wouldn't dodge!" He said as he looked at me.

I turned my head slowly and looked at him, his spiky brown hair falling into his green eyes. His cheek had a cut on it, and blood was smeared as if he had tried to wipe it off. He looked at me concerned, holding two fingers in front of my face. "Serene, how many am I holding up?"

"Gary!" I yelled as I wrapped my arms around him. He chuckled as he put his around me, pulling me closer.

"The answer was two, you know." He said as he pulled me up to my feet. Wrapping an arm around my waist, we made our way out the door and walked down the way I came.

"Oh shut it." I said as I rested my head against his shoulder. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"He won't be for much longer, Ms. Serena, unless you come quietly with me." A deep voice said from behind us. Gary and I turned, Gary putting his body in front of me to protect me.

"Cyrus." Gary said bitterly. "Leave her alone, she's not the one you're looking for." He said as if he was pleading, one hand behind him, pushing me back. The other he had on the one Pokeball he had clipped to his belt.

"Is that so?" Cyrus asked, taking another step closer. He saw Gary holding the Pokeball and chuckled. "The International Police always is great at hiding Pokeballs when they're kidnapped, but I digress. No, Mr. Oak, I think you need to let her go with me."

"Gary, what's going on?" I asked as I grabbed Infernape's Pokeball. Cyrus chuckled once more.

"Look at this, she doesn't even know!" He exclaimed as he examined me. His blue hair made him look like a madman, and his grey and white striped shirt made him look like someone from space. "Girl, you are going to help me get Giratina, whether your boyfriend here likes it or not."

"I'll handle him, Serene. Go find Yuki and Athena and get away from this town." Gary ordered, never looking back at me.

"Ahh, Serene. What a cute pet name for her, Gary." Cyrus said as he took another step forward. "How long have you been dating? You both seem quite reluctant to have the other battle me. Petty fools. Love and all those other emotions will get you nowhere in life." He smirked as he looked between the two of us.

I fingered Infernape's Pokeball, regretting the fact that Gallade had fainted so quickly. "I'll make a deal with you, Cyrus. You and I will battle with no interferences from either side. If I win, I get to leave with Gary and you give everyone twenty four hours before coming after us."

"And if I win?" He asked truly intrigued.

"If you win," I started, giving Gary soft kiss on the cheek. "If you win, I'll come with you."

"Deal." Cyrus said as Gary grabbed me and turned me to him.

"Please don't do this." He whispered, "Just leave, I'll buy some time and head out after you."

"Gary Oak, don't you think I know a lie when I hear one? Out of the two of us, I'm the only one able to battle. We've got to do this so we can both get out." I replied, turning back to Cyrus. "I'm ready."

* * *

><p><strong>If you want to still send an OC, that's completely fine. However, I cannot guarantee a thing. Thank you for reading! Review!<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

"Perfect." Cyrus said smugly as he enlarged the Pokeball he held in his hand. I quickly released Infernape, moving in front of Gary and backing up a few spaces. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gary leaning against the wall, watching me with a pained expression. "Magnezone, come on out." He said as he send out the large, hovering steel Pokemon.

"Infernape, flamethrower." I said as I examined the Pokemon. The eyes of it almost seemed evil, and they stared at Infernape with contempt as he released a Flamethrower, searing the steel Pokemon.

"Charge Beam, Magnezone!" Cyrus commanded as I stared, surprised that the steel Pokemon made it through the powerful attack. The commands couldn't escape my mouth as Infernape was hit hard by the beam, and pushed to the wall, fainted.

"Hmmph." Cyrus said as I recalled Infernape. "Pathetic Pokemon."

"He's not pathetic!" I yelled as I sent out Snorlax. "Snorlax, Flamethrower once more!" I said as my giant blue and white Pokemon obeyed. He opened his mouth as he yawned, sending out a slew of fire.

Magnezone fainted upon impact, unable to withstand two Flamethrower attacks. Snorlax sat there, watching Cyrus as he recalled the Pokemon.

"Interesting." He said as he let out a Honchcrow. "Your Pokemon knows a wide range of attacks, doesn't it?" He asked me as he motioned it to attack.

"Snorlax, dodge or hit it with Ice Beam!" I called out as the black bird swerved around the room, flying right over my head. "Maybe." I replied back to Cyrus as Snorlax and I tracked the bird with our eyes. I sensed movement behind me, but paid no attention to it.

"Snorlax!" Snorlax cried as a Machamp came from behind me and delivered a Low Kick.

My Pokemon swayed in its spot, then fainted. I turned behind me to see a woman with short red hair, saluting her boss.

"The Snorlax is defeated, boss." She said as she stared at me. Gary held his arm around my waist as I recalled Snorlax.

"Unfair, Cyrus." Gary said, keeping his grip on me. "You know what the rules say. You have to give up the battle."

"Hmmph." Cyrus said as he recalled his Honchcrow. "Fine, she wins this one. Mars, I kindly ask you to stay away from this battle."

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I stared at him. "I won. I get to leave."

Cyrus shook his head. "No, I think not. I want to see who is truly the strongest out of the two of us. So, without further interruptions, one Pokemon each." He said as he sent out his Gengar.

"Shit." I thought to myself as I looked at my remaining Pokemon. The only one with an advantage here was Togepi, and I didn't want to put him through that.

"Togepi." He said as he broke through his Pokeball, popping out in front of me. I looked at him, a smile on my face and an idea forming in my head.

"Serena, are you crazy?" Gary asked as he looked at me. "It's just a baby Pokemon."

I ignored him. "Togepi, if you can, I really need you to evolve right now. Please," I said, kneeling down at his level and begging. Cyrus looked at me with amusement.

"Little girl, you do not honestly think," Cyrus began, but stopped midsentence when Togepi started glowing, his feet rising in the air. A smirk danced on my lips as Togepi stood in front of me, now a Togetic.

"Hang on, Togetici." I said as I reached into my bag. I pulled out a light blue stone with a shiny center. "Take this." I handed it to him, and he started to glow once again with Cyrus staring, dumbfounded at me. I shrugged. "I wanted to be ready if he ever wanted to evolve."

"Shadow Ball, Gengar!" Cyrus commanded. I stood there with a smirk on my face.

"Extrasensory." I said as I stared at Cyrus who was dumfounded. "He's normal type, Cyrus. Ghost moves don't work on him." Gengar screamed as the Extrasensory hit him, knocking him out cleanly in one hit because of his Poison typing.

"Hmmph." Cyrus said as he recalled Gengar. "Interesting. Very interesting indeed."

"Alright." Gary said as he took a step backwards, his grip moving him my waist to my arm. "She won, Cyrus. You remember the deal." He looked cautiously at Mars as we walked backwards, slow footsteps one behind the other. My heart pounded in my chest as I realized that they might not hold true to their word.

Mars looked over at Cyrus. "Boss?" She questioned as she looked at her boss. He stared at me, making ice go down my back. He nodded to her.

"Run, Serene!" Gary called as he whipped me in front of him and dodged Mars who was trying to tackle me. I felt a shove from behind as I glanced behind me to see Gary following, Mars kneeling on the floor, her hands to her face and sopping with blood. Cyrus stared at us as we ran.

He silently ran beside me, leading us outside headquarters in no time. I released Gyarados and we both jumped on, hearing footsteps behind us as Gyarados tore to the skies.

Gary gripped my waist as he sighed. "Meiko and Athena told me to tell you they'll meet you at Sandgem. We can plan there and go on, Barry's with them, and I don't know what Paul and Dawn are going to do. Dawn will probably stay with the Professor."

I nodded. "Sounds good." I said as I contentedly leaned back into him. He tightened his grip and kissed my forehead as we rode into the distance, on the way to Sandgem. I could stay here in his arms forever, never leaving. However, Arceus had other plans for us.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Serena." Brandon called out as Gary and I landed. I recalled Gyarados to his Pokeball after Gary and I dismounted, thanking him and promising rest. Gary stood beside me, his eyebrow raised at Brandon.<p>

"Fancy seeing you here, Birch." Gary said coldly as the two stared at each other.

"Nice to see you're out from behind bars." Brandon said, matching the tone. Brandon turned to me as he handed me a rose, making a point to smirk at Gary as he did so. Togekiss, who had decided to come out again awhile earlier, swooped in and took it from my hand, flying around the building with a rose hanging out its mouth. "Serena, the boss was pleased with how your operation went. Everyone made it out alive."

"Operation?" Gary questioned, sounding every syllable out as he looked between Brandon and I. Realization passed on his face as he pounced on Brandon, slamming him to the ground. "You are freaking dead, Birch! I told you under no circumstances were you to pressure her into joining, let alone letting anyone there talk to her!" He said as he pinned both of Brandon's arms above his head.

"Boys!" Looker called as he walked out of the Lab, Yuki following close behind with a Pokeball in her hand. "Knock this off. Behave like the operatives you are."

"I refuse to." Gary growled as he stared at Looker. "You didn't explain everything to her, did you? You used her to get me out of their clutches, so she'd join, didn't you? You didn't even tell her why they had me, or what's going on!"

Brandon shrugged underneath him as Yuki made her way towards me. Gary glared down at him; I stared shocked at the scene unfolding around me. "What's going on?" I asked the four, my eyes wide. "What's Gary talking about?"

"Nothing." Looker said as he waved his hadn in my direction. "Gary, why don't we discuss this like the-"

"She has a right to know, Looker." Barry said as he slammed the door behind him, stomping out. "If I wasn't exhausted and know I'd lose, I'd probably attack you too." He said, standing with his arms crossed. "You just now tried to get Athena to join! You're lucky Paul woke me up and stopped it, because I'd kill you if she joined."

Looker sighed. "Yuki?" He pleaded as he stared at her. Gary and Barry both looked at her, eyebrows raised, unsure of what she thought.

"They're right, Looker." Yuki said plainly as she shrugged. "You got yourself into this mess, don't count on me getting you out of it." She said as she made her way back into the house. Looker sighed.

"I don't get why you guys are making such a big deal out of this," I said as I looked at everyone. "You said I only had to save Gary, then I was done." I pulled the coin out of my pocket and made to toss it towards Looker. "I did my-" I stopped, my eyes wide as the coin stuck to the bottom of my hand. For a moment, it felt like cold metal was running down my hand, and then it stopped. I turned my palm to where I could see it, and shrieked when I saw the cursive I imprinted onto my hand.

"Serena," Brandon started from where Gary was still holding him down. "I can explain."

"Someone tell me what the hell is going on." I said as my voice broke. Barry walked over to me and gently wrenched my hand from where I was staring at the new tattoo.

"You told her she could quit after she rescued Gary, but gave her the coin?" Barry said as he examined my hand. He looked up at me, and seemed to be searching my eyes. "You didn't tell her anything about who she is, why her, why Gary, why me even?" He questioned as he turned away from me. "Gary, get off him for Pete's sake. It'd be easier to kill him with you off him."

"Good point." Gary growled as he jumped back off him, Brandon scurrying to his feet. Barry and Gary stood in front of me, protectively, our back to the laboratory. "Tell her Brandon, tell her how you duped her into serving the International Police at least for life."

Brandon sighed. "She was our only hope, alright Oak? Would you rather be stuck in that cell?"

"Yes!" He exclaimed, staring at Brandon. "I don't think you two get this. When I told you no matter what happens, she's not allowed to be duped into the Organization, I meant no matter what the circumstances."

Barry sighed, and ran his fingers through his blond hair. "You idiot, Brandon. You know they think she's the one of the prophecy. You know they were torturing him to figure out where she was. You also know that after today, Athena's going to hold a certain level of interest to them since she defeated Jupiter. Why the hell would you bring them into the Organization, where we are the most wanted people for Team Galactic?" He questioned as he took a step back, pushing me back too. Gary followed his movements. "You want to control them, Brandon. You believe something's different. Maybe you want to control us, I don't know. You know something we don't know, I really don't care. Just stay away from them, alright?"

"She's with the Organization now." Looker said as he looked at me. "She has a mission. She's supposed to clear the region of Team Galactic."

"We'll do it on our own terms, Looker." Gary said as he took another step back. Looker and Brandon raised their eyes.

"Where do you think you three are going?" Brandon questioned as he and Looker took another step closer to us.

"Gary, we'll help her along." Looker said as he stared at me. "She'll be perfectly safe, I promise. Just hand her over."

"What?" I exclaimed as we backed up against the laboratory wall. Togekiss stood above me, perched on the gutter, staring down at all of us. The petals on the rose were gone, and the stem lay bare at its feet.

"Serena, they'll come for Gary first. He's easy bait for you." Looker explained. "We need to separate the two of you."

"Hell no." I said as I stood in the doorway. I looked up at Togekiss. "Shadow Ball!" I called out to him, and pulled Barry and Gary through the doorway. "Yuki, Meiko, Athena!" I called as we ran in, smoke filling the doorway. I could hear Looker and Brandon coughing, and heard something run into the door.

I really hoped it was Brandon.

"We've got to get them out of here." Barry said as he grabbed Athena's hand. "Thea and I will go North, Yuki, can you and Meiko go to the West and Gary, take Serena and go South. You two will be safe once you hit pure ocean, Brandon will follow you and he can't stand flying over that. We'll meet in Celestic Town by tomorrow night."

Yuki nodded as she and Meiko ran out the back door. "I don't have my Pokemon." Gary said, looking around the living room for them. "I haven't seen them since," He started, looking up to see Brandon holding them. "Err, thanks." He said as he took them.

"I saw them earlier, and after Brandon's little stunt with Thea, I grabbed them. See you soon." He said, pulling Athena up the stairs to the balcony.

Gary grabbed my hand and pulled me as the smoky shadow entered the room. I could hear Looker and Brandon stumbling, and something crack. We ran out the back door as Gary released his Aerodactyl, and pulled me on behind him.

I quickly recalled Togekiss to his Pokeball as I wrapped my arms around Gary, Aerodactyl creating a Whirlwind and knocking Brandon and Looker to their knees.

"Hyper Beam, Aerodactyl, if they attack." Gary said as he watched them as we flew away, the two of them specks in the distance.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry about not reviewing. I've been swamped all weekweekend with activities and chores and homework. However, I hope to have the next episode by this time next week. Listen to Rise Against, either Make it Stop or Prayer of the Refugee. That's mainly what I listened to when I wrote this.**

**And as always, Review!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Mom,_

_Please don't respond. Most likely, I won't be in the place where I sent it from. Three days ago Gary and I, along with others, fled from the International Police. I'm scared. We've been in five cities in three days. Gary's on edge, almost to a point of paranoia. We've been running from both Team Galactic and the International Police. We had a nasty run in with a few Galactic Grunts in Celestic Town. They were threatening to blow it up unless the Elder would come with them._

_ I don't know what to think anymore. Brandon has been calling me constantly since we fled from Sandgem Town. Gary told me Team Galactic are raising Palkia and Diagla, and they're worried that Giratina will rise because of that. Apparently there's some sort of prophecy where a girl will be able to calm him and control him to do her bidding. Both organizations believe it will me, and Team Galactic wants Gary to force me to do it, International Police just want him out of the picture so I'll do their bidding. _

_ I know one thing for sure. I'm not going to listen to anyone except for the ones I'm with. I learned my lesson, look at me now, I'm stuck in between a rock and a hard place. I know Arceus will bring all three of us to one point, but I want to arrive there on my own free will._

_ Don't worry about me. I'll be safe. _

_ Your Loving Daughter,_

_ Serena_

"Serene?" Gary asked, leaning against the doorway of the Room Sunyshore City had given me. He wore a pair of brown cargo pants, and a black tee underneath a green jacket. "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Let me change." I said as he nodded, closing the door behind him. I changed out of my sweats and into a pair of blue jean shorts and a purple sweatshirt that stopped at my belly button. I clipped my Pokeballs to my belt as I walked out the door.

Gary spooked me, leaning against the wall next to the door. He was tossing his Pokeball up and down, watching the corridor. "Ready?" He asked, casually laying his arm over my shoulder. I nodded as we made our way outside.

I grabbed Luxray's Pokeball. "C'mon and enjoy the sun!" I called out, tossing the Pokeball in the air. Out popped my ferociously loyal black electric cat. He cautiously looked around the city as we walked.

"Good idea." Gary said, still holding his Pokeball in his hand.

"Something wrong?"

"I wanted to talk to Volkner." Gary replied, "And I wanted to be with you. We haven't been able to talk by ourselves since we fled Sandgem." He said, leading to me to what a sign said was Pokemon Rock. It looked like a giant Munchlax, I realized as Gary sat down, pulling me on top of him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, his head resting on my shoulder. I looked across the sea to the point where the sunset faded into the sea.

"It's pretty."

Gary chuckled, a smirk dancing across his lips. "You would say that."

I stuck my tongue out at him, watching the Seagulls in the distance. "How long have you been an operative?" I questioned after a while of silence between the two of us.

He sighed. "Ever since Gramps was abducted three years ago. They're good at sniffing out when you're at your weakest, offering the best way out of a bad situation." His voice held contempt, and when I glanced at his face, it was stony. Something I rarely saw on the animated Gary. If he was disgusted, you knew it. "First I joined them, Ethan followed me soon after. Brandon followed soon after when Team Magma and Team Aqua rose to power."

"So you're the oldest?"

He nodded. "Paul and Barry joined barely a year ago, both so they could protect Dawn from Team Galactic when we thought it was her they were searching for.

"Brandon was convinced otherwise. He was sure that the girl was someone our age, someone we were overlooking."

"Me?"

"Yes," Gary said, pulling me closer to him. "You. He believed you were stronger and more likely to get the job done and stop Team Galactic. Barry, Paul, and I dissuaded Looker that either of you were the one."

"Why?"

"Because they insisted you must join. I never wanted this life for you." He said, turning me around and grabbing my hand. He pointed my palm up, tracing the golden I. "Once they have you, they never will let you go." He started, staring in my eyes. I could see pain welled up in them, words he wanted to say but couldn't. I opened my mouth, but he glanced behind me and sighed. "Hello, Volkner."

He pulled me to my feet as Luxray padded up to the young gym leader. His blond hair stood spiked on his head with gel. His own Luxray sprinted to mine, electricity cackling as the two big cats played. "Long time no see, Gary." He said as he shook Gary's hand. "And Serena, I'm still looking for that rematch."

"She'd still win." Gary said with a smirk.

Volkner laughed. "Come on," He said, gesturing us to follow. "They're waiting, just as you asked."

"Thank you again for that." Gary said as we walked. "We've been on the run with nowhere to go, and if we would have contacted them they'd be on us like Beedrills on honey."

"Professor Oak and Cynthia think they have a plan." Volkner said, our Luxray by his side.

Out of the corner of my eye, I swore I saw someone with bright blue hair and wearing a grey outfit run into an alley. I turned to chase, Luxray at my side when Gary caught my arm.

"Volkner…"

"I saw it." Volkner replied to Gary, unclipping another Pokeball. "Keep your head down and follow me. Serena, give me your marked hand, we need to hide it." I grabbed his left hand with my right, him on one side and Luxray on the other. "We'll get you some gloves when we get to the gym. Bonus, they'll be electric proof."

I laughed. "You would say that."

Volkner shushed me with his finger as we dived into the midday rush. After ten minutes of walking, doubling back, and even out running someone who was following us, Volkner said later it was probably the paparazzi, but he and Gary shared a look that made me think otherwise.

"Here we are. The humble eighth gym of the Sinnoh Region." Volkner said, pulling me through. Gary looked behind him, and closed it.

"I'll go get you gloves. Cynthia and Professor Oak will be on the first door in the left." Volkner said, striding off in the direction of his room. Gary took my hand, leading me through the door.

The floor was a purple like the rest of the gym, but the walls were a solid black. In the center there was a round table of black obsidian, with plush chairs around it.

An older gentlemen stood up as we entered, wearing a blue button up shirt under a white lab coat and khaki pants. He and Gary had similar spiky hair, his was only white. "Serena, Gary, I'm so glad to see you two safe and sound." He said, giving me a hug before giving Gary one. "Gary, Serna, I'd like you to meet Cynthia. She's been researching a lot into Pokemon Folklore and Myths."

The woman in the chair smiled, pushing a strand of blonde hair out of her face. "It's really a pleasure to meet the both of you. Professor Oak has told me a great deal about you."

I smiled as the three of us sat down. "I'm supposed to be saying that, you being the League Champion and all."

She laughed as Professor Oak looked at Gary. "How much does she know?"

"Bare details."

"And they've already marked her?" He questioned, looking at me with curiosity.

I nodded, opening my hand to them. He smiled grimly, looking at the I. Volkner walked into the room, setting down a pair of fingerless black gloves. "I thought these would work seeing as though they're not really being used for warmth."

I smiled as I put them on. "Thank you."

Volkner sat down. "We don't have much time, I'm pretty sure both sides know where we are."

Professor Oak nodded. "Very well. Cynthia, you can have the floor."

Cynthia nodded. "You know that Team Galactic and the International Police want you because if Diagla and Palkia are forced to come to Earth, they will fight eachother because it is their nature. Giratina may appear because of this, opening a portal between our world and its."

"That's where you come in, Serena." Professor Oak interrupted. "Many say that Giratina can be controlled by a girl, and will do her bidding. However, the Pokemon is ridiculously strong, and very uncontrollable."

"Even my team would be wiped out by the creature." Cynthia said. She reached into her pocked and took out a folded picture, unfolding it as she spoke. "Which is why we think the best option for you, to be able to control Giratina with little injury is to seek out him." She said, handing me the picture.

Gary leaned over my shoulder as I looked at the bipedal purple Pokemon. "You want her to get Mewtwo's help? He hates humans!"

"It's her best shot, Gary. Giratina will rise to our world, and if she doesn't stop it, we're all as good as dead." Professor Oak said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Volkner, where are your chips at?" A man asked, walking into the room with a Flareon following. He rubbed his face sleepily as he moved his red hair out of his face. Five hours ago Professor Oak and Cynthia had left, promising us more details to come. Gary and I were staying the night at Volkner's. Meiko and Yuki had travelled to Eterna to figure out if there was any clues the statues held, and Barry and Athena were at the Great Marsh, Crasher Wake had wanted to see Barry, and Athena tagged along.

"Flint." Volkner sighed, looking at Gary and I. "They're in the same place as usual. You know that."

"Hmmph." Flint said as he sat down on the couch opposite ours. "Sorry," He said, Flareon jumping on his lap. "It's been a long ride. Something's up with the city, no one can fly in or out. I had to borrow a water Pokemon to even get here."

Volkner jumped up, making his way to the window. "How long has this been happening?"

Flint shrugged. "Oh, about an hour. I was flying on Charizard and we hit this strange wall. We were able to surf in, but some people couldn't even do that."

"And you didn't tell me about it until now, why?" Volkner asked, motioning to Gary and I. "We need to get you out of here, stat."

"Gary, Serena, nice to meet you two." Flint said, smiling and with a bow. "I've heard things about the two of you."

"Not the time for chitchat, Flint." Volkner said, looking at the window. "We need to get them out of here, now."

Gary stood up, moving to where Volkner stood. "The lights in the sky. Are they usually there?"

Volkner shook his head. "Never. That must be where it comes from."

Gary examined it closer. "This doesn't look like the work of the International Police."

"Team Galactic?"

Gary nodded. "It has to be. I highly doubt we have the technology to do something this grand."

Flint gestured to me. "And they want the girl, right?"

"And they'll stop at nothing to get her." Gary finished. Flint nodded, standing up again. He offered me his hand which I took, helping me up.

A young boy of about thirteen rushed into the room, a Luxio at his side. "Leader Volkner! These creepy men and woman are outside, and they request your appearance."

"Blue hair, Edward?"

The boy nodded. "Thank you. I'll deal with it. Take the other trainers and go upstairs." The boy turned and left as Volkner grabbed his blue coat. "Stay here, Serena. We'll take care of it."

I shook my head as I grabbed Infernape's Pokeball. "No. I will not stay here. I'm coming out there with you."

Flint smiled. "Fiery spirit! I appreciate that in a trainer." Flint looked at Volkner and Gary. "The girl's got guts. Come on, Volky, let her battle."

Volkner raised his eyebrows. "If you ever call me Volky again, I'm going to pummel you to a pulp." He sighed, looking between Gary and I. "Not my call, Gary?"

Gary sighed, looking at me. "Serene,"

"Gary," I replied back, arms crossed. "You are not keeping me here."

He sighed again, making his way to the door. "Fine."

* * *

><p>"Flint," Volkner said as we stood in front of the entrance. "Keep with Serena as much as possible. They won't expect it.<p>

"Yes sir!" Flint said, saluting Volkner. I laughed as Volkner rolled his eyes. He opened the door, walking outside with Luxray following. Gary gave me a quick peck on the lips as we both went outside, Flint following closely behind me.

"Ahh," Charon said, staring at me with hatred. Gary tensed beside me, hand on his Pokeball. "We thought you were hiding them, Leader Volkner. Hand them over." Charon stood five feet away, flanked by Mars, the woman Athena and I saw, and a bright blue haired man.

"There is absolutely no reason why I would do that, Charon. I kindly ask you to leave my city, before I force you to." Volkner said, standing straight and tall, his body protecting me. In their hearts, the boys knew I'd have to battle, it was four vs. four and all, but they acted as if I wouldn't.

"Child, hand her over. She's not going to be hurt." Blue haired man said, sneering at Volkner. "Besides, we'd squash you, just like we've squashed Candice."

Something in Volkner's demeanor changed. "What have you done with her?" He demanded, his hands balling into fists. Luxray moved in front of his master, ready to pounce when given the command. I glanced up at Flint and saw the worry in his eyes, Pokeball in hand. Gary held one in his left, his right hand reaching for mine as I took it.

"Oh nothing." The man smirked. "That is, as long as you let Serena come with us."

All hell broke loose.

"Luxray, thunderbolt, let's go!" Volkner called to his electric Lion. The four barely had time to move out of the way as the thunderbolt hit two feet from where they were standing.

"That's it, Volkner. We'll squash you like we squashed your girlfriend." The blue man said, releasing a Stunktank.

Charon made his way towards me, but Gary jumped in the way. "Oh no you don't." He said, releasing Charizard between us. Flint pulled me back, barring Mars from reaching me as he released a Flareon.

"Looks like we will have our battle, Serena." Jupiter said as she smirked at me, releasing a Purugly. "After I defeat you, I'm going for that little girl who defeated me at HQ."

"Unlikely," I said, throwing Infernape's Pokeball. "Infernape, Mach Punch."

"Crunch!"

Purugly quickly moved out of Infernape's way, and chomped it on the tail. He howled as I commanded him to use a Flamethrower.

"Seismic Toss!" Jupiter commanded, Purugly threw Infernape in the air and slammed him into the ground.

"Get up, Infernape, Please!" I called, watching the Pokemon. He stirred, pushing himself up with his arms.

He looked at me tiredly, his eyes changing from their normal black to pure red. The flames on his head and tail grew five feet longer. He glared, turning around and facing the Purugly. "Flame Wheel, Infernape!" I called, realizing that his Blaze Ability came into effect. It was a double edge sword. His fire attacks were powered up, however one more hit and he was most likely done for.

"Dodge!" Jupiter called, but it was too late. To my dismay, Infernape let out a large Flamethrower, completely frying the Purugly.

Infernape turned towards me. His arms dragged on the ground, and he stared at me with his flaming eyes. "Infernape," I said weakly as he made his way towards me, walking as if he was a zombie. "The fight's over, you've won."

I saw Flint defeat Mars out of the corner of my eye, and look towards me.

I turned my attention back to Infernape. "Infernape, please, listen to me. You're done, you've won, you've protected me. Return to your Pokeball so I can heal you." I said as a cackling Jupiter watched. Flint walked slowly towards me, not wanting to startle Infernape, his own at his side.

I grabbed his Pokeball and held it out. The red light shot out and startled him. I saw Flint and his Infernape break out in a dead sprint as Infernape opened his mouth wide, sending a Flamethrower straight towards me. I jumped out of the way, feeling the edge of the attack hit my shoulder as I hit the stairs, hard.

Flint stood above me, he and his Infernape in front of me, protecting me as I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I groaned as light hit my face, moving to pull the covers over my head. I cried out as something touched my shoulder, instant pain hitting it.<p>

Someone grabbed my arm. "Serene," Gary said, kneeling beside me on the floor. I fully opened my eyes, looking around. We were back in Volkner's, except I was in the actual bed instead of on the couch. Someone had changed me into shorts and a tank top, and my head felt like there was pressure everywhere. "What happened?" I asked Gary, sitting up. I looked to my left shoulder, and to my surprise it was bandaged.

"Infernape got out of hand." Gary replied, taking my hand as he stood up. "Flint managed to get there after you were attacked, however you managed to hit your head pretty hard, and Infernape burned your shoulder pretty well. Nurse Joy said you should be fully recuperated by next week."

"Where's Infernape at?" I said, moving to get out of bed. Gary stopped me and pushed me back into bed gently.

"Darling, you've got to rest. Infernape's fine. Flint calmed him down and Nurse Joy's Chansey healed it outside it's Pokeball. I think Flint's working with him right now to try to get him out of that habit."

"He loses control." I whispered as I gently fingered the white bandages.

Gary looked at me. "What did you not tell me about Infernape, love?"

I sighed. "He wasn't raised to be a starter. A trainer came in and gave him to Rowan because he was abused. Because of that, he would have been hard to raise for anyone else. So I took him on. It's happened before, just never with him being an Infernape."

Gary nodded as I remembered something. "Gary, where's Candice?"


	7. Chapter 7

I sighed, pacing within my room. I was sick of a lot of things lately.

Lately things have been harder than usual.

I collapsed to the floor, my back leaning against the door as I buried my head in my hands. I rubbed my fingers on my temples, trying to take deep breaths to calm down. I glanced over at my shoulder, flinching at the white wraps. Gary had found me a one shoulder top at the market. It had a tank top strap on one side, and was a light blue with silver stripes across the middle. I sighed as I picked at the strands coming off my jeans.

Candice was captured all because they wanted leverage for Volkner to give me up. Gary had told me after I asked him this morning. I knew now he and Flint were keeping Volkner confined in his room, with the former talking to the International Police. Gary said both of them were ineligible to join, being in the Elite Four and a gym leader respectively.

I stared at the wall, knowing that I had to set it right. It was my fault, I caused her to be captured.

I knew what I had to do.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door. "Volkner," I pleaded, knocking once more. I sighed as I waited, looking at my watch. "Volkner, you've got one minute. If not, I'll let Gallade out and break the door down.<p>

The door creaked open, revealing a tired and worn out Volkner. He had a five o clock shadow and his hair was a mess, dressed in only his boxers and a black tee shirt. "What, Serena?"

I ignored him, ducking under his arm as I walked into the room. A pizza box laid on the floor, the room an obvious mess. I sat down on the bed next to his Jolteon as I petted it behind its ears. He closed the door softly, confusion etched on his face.

"I know what you're planning."

He raised an eyebrow. "What are you even talking about?"

"You're leaving. Either tonight, tomorrow night, or even in the middle of the day. You're going to rescue her." I shot back, mirroring his expression. "I'm not as gullible as Gary or Flint."

"You don't understand." Volkner said through gritted teeth. "She may not be my girlfriend, but I've gotten her into this mess and I've got to get her out."

"You're not dating?" I questioned, confused. "I thought you guys were."

"Publicity stunt." Volkner said, sitting next to me. "Cynthia thought it'd be a good idea. We are the top Gym leaders, we kind of scare people."

"Ah," I said, looking at him. "Volkner, you can't go alone."

He stood back up, grabbing a bag. "As you tell either of them, I'm gone."

"Wait!" I said, standing up and facing him. "I don't want to get them, but trust me, I will. I want you to listen. I want to help you."

He scoffed. "Gary would kick my ass if I even considered letting you come."

"It's my fault." I blurted out. He looked at me with shock. "Everything is anymore. Gary being caught, Candice, the Commanders showing up here. All because of me." I shrunk back to the bed. "I just want to make everything right." I said softly, looking up at him. "I can't let you leave by yourself."

"Rena," He said, kneeling in front of me. He paused, noticing my bandages. "Is that from Infernape?"

I nodded softly as he gently unwrapped my shoulder. The shiny pink skin was raised from where Infernape's flamethrower had seared it. I shuddered as he touched it gently. He looked into my eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I do."

He nodded, muttering that Gary was going to murder him when he got back. "Fine, here's the plan…"

* * *

><p>"Hey, love." Gary said, nuzzling my neck as he gave me a hug. I hugged him back, knowing in my head that next time I saw him he wouldn't be this happy.<p>

"Why hello there." I replied smiling as he grabbed my hand, leading me to his room.

"Sleep with me?" He questioned with a dazzling smile dancing across his smile. I hoped mine didn't look fake as I nodded my affirmative, him pulling me into bed beside him, his arm wrapped around me after he turned the light out.

I sighed, counting the intervals between his breaths until finally he was asleep. I slowly but surely got out of bed, a small tear falling down my face as I grabbed a pencil and piece of paper I had in my pocket.

_Love-_

_ I know you're going to kill me when I get back. I found out Volkner was going to do this, I couldn't let him go alone. I love you. Stay safe. I'll be back as soon as possible. Barry and Athena will be here in the late afternoon to keep you safe._

_ -Love, Serene_

I looked at his sleeping form once more, placing the note on the desk across from his bed. Walking over to where his belt sat, I unclipped Charizard's Pokeball and put Infernape's where it once sat. I ran to my room to change quickly, knowing that if Gary woke up I was screwed.

I grabbed the clothes I had lain out before finding him. I put on a black razorback under a black leather jacket, and a pair of dark blue jeans. I grabbed my black flats as I threw my hair into a bun, keeping it out of my eyes.

I cautiously opened the door, and quickly closed it behind me, softly running to Volkner's door. I knocked three times, our code for saying it was me. He opened it, dressed in a black jacket and combat boots, and a pair of black pants. I saw a knife clipped to his belt along with his Pokemon. I silently handed him Gyarados Pokeball as we walked out.

We had decided it was best if he used Gyarados, and I borrowed Charizard from Gary. For one, he'd have a way to quickly defeat ground Pokemon, and another way of aerial transportation. "Back out now if you want to, Rena." He remarked as we both let out our respective Pokemon. I shook my head.

"Rarely do I ever back out."

* * *

><p>Gary woke up, stretching as he did so. "Good morning, Love." He said, reaching for where he thought she laid. He woke up, startled when he realized she wasn't there.<p>

"Serene?" He called out, jumping out of bed. "This isn't funny." He said, rubbing his eyes as he made his way across the room. He cursed as he stubbed his toe. He sat on the side of desk, and raised his eyebrow as a note caught his eye.

He picked it up, noticing it was her handwriting. His face went quickly from surprise to distraught as he threw it down, running out the door to where Flint was staying, not bothering for a shirt.

"Wake up!" He yelled, banging on the door. Flint caught his arm as he opened the door, barely missing hitting him in the face. The redhead yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Put a shirt on, Gary."

Gary looked down, noticing he hadn't changed. "That's not important! They left. Both of them to go find Candice."

"You're joking, right?"

Gary shook his head, pausing in his room to grab a shirt. "No, I'm not. She left a note, and Volkner's gone too." He tried to open the door leading outside, but to his dismay, it wouldn't budge. "Flint, help."

The redhead walked next to him and the two of them pushed with their might, neither could make it budge.

Gary sighed. He knew she had locked them in, buying them precious time. "Charizard," He said, grabbing the Pokeball and flicking it in the air. "Break the door down with Strength."

"Infernape!" The fire monkey called out as it looked at Gary, and Gary looked at it, dumbstruck.

"She didn't…" He muttered, examining the rest of his Pokeballs. Sure enough, she had robbed him of Charizard, leaving Infernape in his place.

Flint laughed. "That girl is clever, I will give her that."

Gary sighed, rubbing his face. "I don't have any other flying types to chase her down with. Do you?"

Flint shook his head. "Not at the moment, no I don't. We both have to call for one, don't we?"

Gary nodded. She had gotten us good, he thought as he recalled Infernape. "I'll call the Professor and Ash, they'll have some we can borrow."

* * *

><p><strong>Review! It makes me 10x more likely to update.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so sorry everyone. Between losing interest in writing, and also forgetting my password for here, I didn't feel like completing the story. But I'm back and I plan on finishing it.**

* * *

><p>"He'll be fine, Rena." Volkner said for probably the millionth time. "He's strong, and he's got Flint. Athena and Barry are probably already there."<p>

I nodded quietly as we lay in the snow outside a cavern on Mt. Moon, waiting for darkness to fall, allowing us to sneak in past the cameras a little stealthier. "You're probably right." I muttered, and aching feeling in my heart, as if to say he wasn't okay. There had been no activity at all in and out of the cave. What if they had moved her before we could reach her?

Volkner and I had barely talked throughout the trip. Volkner, guilty of allowing me to come along, had tried to be as silent as possible. Darkness crept as we shivered beneath the snow and tall grass, Volkner laying close to me and holding me to keep me warm. I passed out, unaware of time as I awoke once more to him shaking me.

"Rena, it's time." He said, handing me my bag. I nodded, quickly clicking my Poke balls to my belt and throwing my bag over my shoulder. He grabbed my hand, pulling me along towards the door of the Grunt hang out. I walked quickly, my and reaching and grabbing Charizard's Poke ball.

We walked in, coughing at the damp musk of the cave. Inside, a mixture of televisions and torches racked the walls, empty front desk in front of us. "Quick." I muttered as we raced through the door behind it, surprisingly not setting an alarm off.

The steel, barren walls greeted us with doors all along the side. The walls were brightly lit inside, lights glaring straight into my eyes.

"Run, Rena!" Volkner yelled as I was roughly jerked awake. I took off in a sprint, adrenaline pumping through my veins as a hand attempted to grasp my shoulder, throwing me to the ground with a hard thud. Charizard's pokeball rolling against the wall with a thud.

My hands were brought back behind my head as forcibly held against the ground by a teenaged boy about my age, with striking blue hair and in a Grunt uniform. I prayed to Arceus that he had no clue of who I was.

Gary. Gary was so going to murder me.

"What do you two think you're doing?" The Grunt grinned as he yanked me off the ground, forcing me against the wall. "Why, Volkner, Serena, if it wasn't for the fact that no one stays out here, you two would have been captured quite easily."

"Let her go." Volkner replied, gritting his teeth. "Take me. Leave the girl." His back was against the opposite wall, a Shrifty's leaf blades pressed against his neck. "I dragged her into this."

My eyes widened in realization. "Brandon…" I whispered, my heart pounding in my chest as he held me against the wall.

He smirked. "Good job beautiful. You took us for a pretty long chase, Serena. It's time for you to come back and finish the mission we gave you."

"I'll finish it on my own time, Brandon." I said, looking back at where Volkner stood, his eyes open in shock. "Let Brandon and I go to go rescue Candice. Please." I begged, looking at Brandon. We walked straight into a trap, a trap set by the International Police instead of Team Galactic.

He shook his head. "No can do. Volkner here can go after I get you out of the building and into safety. This isn't the time for you to face Cyrus at all. You need to work on your mission, and it wouldn't help that you get to be close to me."

Footsteps pounded on the rock floor outside the receptionist's desk. Frowning, Brandon released a Dustox in front of the door Volkner and I had just walked out of as a way to protect him from the intrusion.

"Let her go, Birch. Now." Gary demanded, leaning against the wall of the base, Flint next to him. He looked at me, hurt and betrayal etched on his face. I felt as if his stare was stabbing me in the heart. He had snuck up behind us, Brandon whipping around to face him. "It's abandoned from all the way down. There's no one here but us. She'll be safe with us."

Barry and Athena stood at the door, Shadow between them and the Dustox. "You're surrounded Brandon. Give up." Barry said, Pokeball in hand. "Let them go."

Brandon smiled, shaking his head as he separated my arms, one in each hand, and brought them behind my back. I cursed my smallness as he easily wrapped one hand around both my wrists. "I don't think so, Oak, Barry, I don't think so. You see, Serena and I have a little date here, don't we, Serene?" He asked as he pulled my arms back and pulled my body close against his, his other arm wrapped around my waist.

"Birch, I am not asking you again. Let my girlfriend go before I walk over there and kick your ass." Gary said, his fists clenched as Flint laid a hand on his shoulder. Brandon laughed, shaking his head as I attempted to get out of his death grip.

"Oak, one move by you, and Volkner over here gets his throat slit." He turned, pulling me with him. "Barry, Athena, I highly suggest you let me move past you. We don't want anything to happen to poor Volkner."

"Gary?" Barry asked, Pokeball in hand and glaring at Brandon.

A moment of awkward silence passed by. Gary, defeated, called to Barry to step aside. "I love you, Serene." I opened my mouth to reply, but Brandon covered it with his arm. I bit him, but no response as tears began welling in my eyes. I was stupid to think I could have even possibly have saved Candice without getting myself trapped.

"Yeah, yeah, and she loves you too. Candice is in the second door on the right." Brandon said as he made his way to the door, throwing me to the ground. My head rang as it smacked against the ground, Gary at my side in an instant. "Better be careful, Serene. I'm only letting you go because I know I can grab you whenever I want." He said, staring at all of us as he vanished.

"Volkner, Flint, go get Candice and take her to the Eterna Gym. It's the closest. She needs medical attention ASAP." Gary said as he helped me up, his arms wrapped around me, holding my head against his chest, the happiest place for me to be. "Athena, Barry, go with them for protection. Serena and I will go across to find Mewtwo. We'll radio you guys every now and again, but stay as low as possible." He said, barely looking at me as everyone nodded. He picked up Charizard's Pokeball as he led me out of the compound.

"I'm so so sorry." I said, looking down at the ground as I boarded Gyrados.

"You should be." Gary said stiffly as he took off. I sighed, and followed, the two of us heading to Kanto.

* * *

><p>Good? Bad?<p> 


End file.
